


Whisky and Wine

by inquisitor_tohru



Series: Far Above the Moon [8]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Drunk Kylo Ren, Identity Issues, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-08-10 20:20:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7859788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inquisitor_tohru/pseuds/inquisitor_tohru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Matt" ends up going back to the general's quarters after having too much to drink.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whisky and Wine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [salechat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/salechat/gifts).



 

 _Matt. Matt. I’m Matt._ He’d had too much to drink and he’d almost taken his glasses off when they got to Hux’s quarters, almost managed to forget he was wearing a _wig._ He wasn’t sure if it had stopped itching or if he’d stopped noticing. It didn’t really matter. _I’m Matt._

There was nothing special about the General’s quarters, and he’d already looked at everything worth looking at long before Hux returned with two glasses. _I probably shouldn’t drink any more._ He downed it.

“Do you often do this?” For a moment the question seemed to catch Hux off-guard.

“Do _what?_ ”

“This!” He laughed, gesturing at nothing in particular and almost knocking a lamp over. He definitely shouldn’t have had any more to drink. It just looked to him like Hux was… _smiling._

“No,” he replied, smoothing his hair before moving closer. “Most people aren’t so…forward. Especially not newly recruited radar technicians.” Ren- _Matt_ leaned forward so that their lips were _almost_ touching.

“For some reason, I feel like I’ve known you longer than two weeks.” This time he _felt_ Hux’s lips curl into a smile. _Shit._

“What an odd thing to say.” _I can fix this. I’m Matt. I can fix this._ By the time he’d figured out what to say, Hux’s tongue was already sliding between his lips.


End file.
